


金黄色的眼睛

by EastEating



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dark Character, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Summary: “我要你。”金黄色眼睛的艾莎对安娜这么说。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 14





	金黄色的眼睛

金黄色的眼睛

“……说时迟那时快，我迅速冲上去，把他给绊倒了！”

安娜得意地朝空气挥了挥拳头，但没有得到另一人的任何回应。

“艾莎？”

安娜问，向艾莎看去。

她对上一双金黄色的眼睛。

那是夜间盯住猎物的野兽的眼。

（一）

艾莎做了一个梦。

在梦里，她不再掩饰，肆意地盯着自己的妹妹看。她的妹妹，如今阿伦戴尔的女王，橙红色的长发夺目如黑夜里骤然点燃的火焰。但那双眼睛，那双墨绿色的眼睛，注视她的时候，又像是炎夏里飘来的凉爽的风。

那双眼睛……哎呀，那双没有掺杂任何杂质的明亮的眼睛，那双会带着爱意注视自己的眼睛……艾莎却难以用同样纯洁的目光回报她的注视。

此时，这双令她沉醉的眼睛却睁大了。

“艾莎？”安娜喊她的名字，声音里带着颤抖，“你还好吗？你听得见我说话吗？”

安娜一点点地后退。她的一只手背在身后，搭上了门把手。

她要逃跑了。艾莎心想，握起拳头。连在梦中也是这样……你害怕情绪的展露，害怕对方会吓到逃跑……

连在梦中，你也什么都不敢做吗？

散发浅蓝色光芒的碎冰像吐着信子的蛇逼近安娜，它越过她，渔网般在门上扩散，封住了锁孔。

这才对。艾莎心想，耳边仿佛有声音，压低嗓子，对她耳语：你才是最拥有话语权的那个人，你才是姐姐。你可以对你的妹妹做任何事。你要命令她——命令她乖乖地留在房间里，命令她只属于你一个人。

说些什么，凶狠一点！比如……站住！走上前来！跪下！

她琢磨着，张开口：

“别走。”

安娜的视线从冻结的门把上离开。她的呼吸变得平缓，光芒再度回到她墨绿色的眼睛里。

“好的，我不走。”她说，对上艾莎的目光，不知为何，快速地眨了两下眼睛，抿了抿嘴，最终向艾莎走来。

艾莎退了半步。

“停下。”

安娜就停下。她垂下双手，像士兵彻底卸下防卫。她探出身子，用哄睡婴儿的音量微笑着问：“做噩梦了吗，艾莎？”

不，是美梦。现实才是噩梦。艾莎心想，没有开口。她端详自己的妹妹。安娜穿着那身出行服装，靴子还未脱下。此时是夜晚，安娜应当在白天穿着这身出去了一趟，但衣服干干净净的，一点污渍也看不到，像是被某双要求严苛的手细致地整理了一番。连她那时常毛糙的长发，经历了一整天的忙碌，竟都能被理得顺溜地垂至肩膀，发间隐约能看到有小小的冰晶闪烁。

艾莎不喜欢安娜的这身衣服。这身艾莎监督裁缝完成的衣服，使她的妹妹看起来精神气十足，衬着她这对总是注视着自己的墨绿色眼睛，让安娜像对她的将军无比忠诚的士兵。

忠诚，这是艾莎最讨厌的词。因为她永远不会有勇气利用她的士兵的忠诚。

可是这是梦，不是吗？

艾莎看着安娜的眼睛。墨绿色的眼睛，亮闪闪的，像小狗的眼睛。

“跪下。”她说。

安娜就跪下。

“艾莎。”臣服的士兵仰视她的将军，声音温柔，“我就在这儿。”

你才不在这儿。你在我无法触及的天边。你总在我身边，我却永远碰不到你。艾莎心想，依旧没有说出口。这是梦。梦可以做任何事，不必在乎现实。

“脱掉。”

艾莎说，一指安娜的外套。

安娜的表情僵硬了一秒。但她很快回过神来，自言自语着脱掉外套：“确实是时候换睡衣睡觉了。”

“脱掉。”艾莎重复。

“什么？我已经脱掉——”安娜停下，“但、但里面是内衣……”

她想起身，这才意识到自己贴着地面的裤子布料被一层薄薄的冰和地面粘连在一起。安娜只消轻轻一用力就可以脱离这薄冰，她却再没尝试过起身。

“你想要什么，艾莎？”安娜深呼吸，柔声说，注视艾莎一步一步向自己走来，“我可以为你做任何事。”

艾莎伸手抚摸安娜的脸颊。

“你。”她说。

安娜用脸颊蹭艾莎的手心：“我是你的呀，艾莎，我一直是你的。”

“我的……”艾莎低声说。安娜的话语像一根燃起的火柴，她想用它点燃火炉，却不知道她早就燃烧了整座宫殿。艾莎过分细致地抚摸安娜，像一位盲人试图将对方的样子彻底记住。她抚摸她的鼻梁，她的耳垂，她的下巴弧线，最后托着她的下巴强制抬起头，用大拇指反反复复地抚摸她的双唇。艾莎的大拇指抵着安娜的下唇，扣下去。

“呜！”

安娜抓住艾莎的手腕向后仰，但被牢牢钳住的下巴让她无法躲避。

指尖探进去，碰到一点湿润；再探进去，碰到牙。想要咬紧牙关避免拇指的入侵已经太迟了，安娜哆哆嗦嗦地张着嘴，牙齿仍时不时碰到艾莎的手指。慌乱的舌头擦过她的指尖。

艾莎俯身，感受到对方变得沉重的呼吸，看到这双深绿色的眼睛里有泪。

“我的？”艾莎冷冷地问，凑上前，吻了安娜的唇。

这是个蜻蜓点水的吻，但足够解释一切。艾莎垂着眼皮看着眼前的妹妹，手从安娜的下巴滑下，擦过她衣服的纽扣：

“脱掉。”

安娜没有照做。

“这一定有什么不对。”她说，挣开膝盖的薄冰，猛地起身，抓住艾莎的手腕，“艾莎，艾莎，醒醒，我是安娜！我是你的妹妹——”

“安娜。”

“对，对！”安娜笑了，“你知道我是谁，对吧？你一定是把我和谁搞错了——”

“——我就是在说你。”艾莎打断她，捏着安娜的下巴，凑上前。

这次的吻足够长。安娜踉踉跄跄地后退，无措的双手有时试图钳住艾莎的手腕，有时搭在她的肩膀上往外推，甚至有一次抵在了她的喉间。艾莎感受到安娜的手掌虎口抵在自己喉咙时的力量，她的妹妹在威胁她，她却更往前挺了挺。

掐下去。她想。你该掐下去。

安娜的力量转瞬即逝，她焦急地缩回手，再也没能抓到下一次机会：她被逼到床边，艾莎趁机抓住安娜的双手往后掰，将安娜的双手扣在身后。无数冰丝从艾莎的手心流出，紧贴着安娜的手臂攀爬、形成花纹，成为镣铐。

艾莎认认真真地雕刻安娜的镣铐：她没法设计戒指，只能制造镣铐。

这次，安娜没法挣开了。就在安娜将注意力转向自己的镣铐时，艾莎轻松地把安娜推倒在床上，用身体紧紧压制住她，加深了这个吻。她咬她的唇，她的舌。

安娜动弹不得。她本就慌乱的呼吸很快变得急促，“艾莎”的呼唤变成断续的喘息；紧贴着艾莎的胸部不规律地起伏，当听见安娜的咳嗽声时，艾莎才退开来。她再看不见那双熟悉的绿眼睛，这眼睛被泪水盈满了。因腰后垫着手臂，安娜的胸部被迫挺起；她披风似的外套在身侧散开，发辫不知何时散开了，卷曲的头发散乱在脸颊旁边。她抽噎着喊罪魁祸首的名字：“艾……咳……艾莎……”

“为什么还叫我艾莎？”艾莎抚摸安娜红肿的嘴唇，手指时不时擦过她的牙齿，甚至她尖锐的犬牙。这是个不断重复的挑衅，艾莎把自己的一切柔软暴露在安娜面前，给了她一切用暴力逃跑的机会，而安娜一次都没有抓住。“你刚刚叫我醒来。因为你觉得现在站在你面前的人不会是你的姐姐？”

“艾莎……”安娜试图起身，但失败了。她吸了吸鼻子，声音里还带着哭腔，“我们可以好好谈谈。”

“有什么可谈的？这就是我没有告诉你的一切了。”她说，解开安娜深紫色披风上的锁扣，将披风扯到安娜的后背；然后是腰间的布带；最后她将她的外衣向上推。

“艾莎！别——”

安娜下意识地叠起双腿，鞋跟瞄准艾莎的腹部，打算一脚踹过去。但同之前一样，艾莎连防御的动作都没打算做出，身子往前一挺，安娜“呜”了一声，大腿失了力，让艾莎得以挤进她的双腿之间。安娜扭着身子往后退，被艾莎拉住裤腰轻而易举地扯回来，裤子因此下拉几厘米，露出内裤的一角。安娜的下体隔着裤子的布料紧贴着艾莎的腰腹。

艾莎想要脱掉安娜的衣服，但安娜的双手被绑着，且衣服太紧，她只能把衣服向上推到安娜的肋骨下部，看见安娜因平躺瘪下的腹部在不规律地上下起伏，手向上摸能摸到明晰的一根根肋骨。

她思考片刻，变出一柄冰制的匕首。

安娜在艾莎脱她衣服时似乎已经放弃了挣扎，但在看到匕首时又扑腾起了双腿。她尖叫着喊艾莎的名字：“艾莎，艾莎！不要——”

“嘘……”她好像只会喊她的名字。艾莎心想。她捂住安娜的嘴，让她的脸侧向一边，手稍微下压用力，固定住安娜的脑袋，“不要动，我不想割伤你。”

安娜颤抖着安静下来，哭得一抽一抽。耳侧延伸至锁骨的肌肉，连同她藏在散乱衣领下方的锁骨，都因她紧绷的身体格外突出。

冰做的刀子在灯光下闪着光，顺着安娜的领口一路下滑，割开衣物，露出安娜赤裸的肌肤。

艾莎尽力让刀片只割开衣物，可是安娜的抽动太厉害，挺身时刀尖划过皮肤，很快起了断断续续突起的红痕，几颗小小的血珠从伤口里冒出来。艾莎皱着眉看了一会儿，不知被什么欲望带着，竟像野兽一样俯身舔去安娜的血珠。

安娜在她的舔舐下颤抖：“艾——”

“疼吗？”

“什么？”安娜没听懂似的，偏回脑袋看向艾莎，眨了两下眼，又说了一次，声音放大了许多，“什么！”

艾莎意识到，她那两句“什么”说的是两件事。但后面的指的是什么？

“它变淡了……”

安娜嘀咕，眼睛眨也不眨地盯住艾莎的双眼。

什么？艾莎没有明白。她的眼睛有什么东西吗？

安娜艰难地吞了吞口水。她深吸一口气，咬着下唇，怯生生地说：“不疼。”

艾莎可从未见过她妹妹的这副模样。这只忠诚的小狗确实在大多数时候很乖，但也确实在许多时候更擅长将艾莎整理好的东西全部咬坏。安娜这副不再挣扎的胆怯样子让艾莎没来由地窝火，她不再犹豫，迅速褪去安娜的衣服，用带着碎冰的手指捏了捏安娜的乳尖。安娜打了个哆嗦，偏开脑袋，艾莎就趁机去吻她侧面露出的脖颈。吻逐渐变成啃咬，从耳朵沿着脖子一路至锁骨。安娜呜咽着，身体总是下意识地闪躲，又很快硬生生地刹住，像是被什么力量钳制，哆嗦着接受艾莎持续不断的吻。

然后，艾莎意识到，安娜贴着艾莎腰腹的下体开始不自觉地磨蹭了。

艾莎舔了舔唇。她左手指尖朝下，手掌紧贴着安娜的腹部下抚，钻进裤子里，直冲向安娜的阴蒂。

安娜猛地弹了一下。

“艾莎！”

正在思考如何脱掉安娜裤子的艾莎看了看她。

“你湿透了。”她试图用上近来看过的一本有些放荡的小说的台词。

安娜本就通红的脸更红了，她看起来马上就要嚎啕大哭。

“我不明白……”她说，“你到底想要什么？”

艾莎搜肠刮肚，终于从自己匮乏的性爱词句里找出一句听起来足够尖锐的：

“我想让你高潮。”

安娜皱着眉，垂下眼皮。她最开始整理好的头发乱糟糟的，原本妥帖的衣物在冰刃及之后艾莎的蹂躏下看不出衣服的形状；她的双唇又红又肿，双乳暴露在外，裸露的肌肤上满是吻痕。她像只待宰的羊羔。

“好的。”但这只羊羔最后说出了这样的话。她抬起眼，看向艾莎。隐隐约约的，她好像还是那位士兵，“我是你的，艾莎。我一直是你的。”

艾莎无法理解。但当她动手脱去安娜的裤子，没法不意识到红发女孩的配合。

“张开双腿。”

她就张开。

“屁股抬起来。”

她就颤抖着臀部抬起来。

后来，安娜央求艾莎解开她双手的束缚，艾莎答应了。艾莎以为腾出双手的安娜会揍自己一拳——就像她当初揍那位将她欺骗的某位王子一样——但是没有。安娜有时抱着她，有时搭在她的肩上，脸时不时地埋在艾莎的颈间，任由艾莎抚摸遍自己的全身，包括她那最敏感的阴蒂，颤抖着，呻吟着，哀求着，甚至——她甚至开始主动吻她。艾莎的吻朝下移动时，安娜就会抚摸她的脸颊示意她起身，小心翼翼地把自己的唇贴在艾莎的唇上，然后和艾莎额头抵着额头，专注地看向艾莎的双眼。这注视赤裸裸的，叫艾莎忍不住闪躲，让自己的注意力回归到珍珠似的阴蒂上，让这双墨绿色的眼睛再度蒙上雾气。

最后她高潮。

这真是奇怪，高潮的分明是安娜，艾莎却同时感到一阵眩晕，再睁开眼时似乎安娜的身影都清晰起来，她赤裸的双腿紧贴在自己的大腿两侧，还有遍布她身上的吻痕……

她在做梦，不是吗？

艾莎动弹不得，安娜却一下又一下地亲吻她。

“艾莎，艾莎……艾莎。”她说，声音里还带着沙哑，“我爱你……你要知道我爱你。无论发生了什么，我都爱着你。”

（二）

她露出了那个表情。

那个表情。那个皱起眉对她说“那就离开”的表情，那个被困在自己制造的暴风雪里说“我做不到”的表情，还有……还有安娜虽然未曾见过，却很清楚，在那十三年里，当艾莎被自己制造的永恒的冬季囚禁的时候，她也会用这副表情哭泣。

如今，她用这副表情吻她。

这是艾莎吗？不会是她，艾莎从不会这么暴力。那为什么这副表情这么像她？如果这是真的——如果她的痛苦与她的这份爱是真的……安娜要怎么办呢？

安娜敲开房门，看见艾莎坐在办公桌旁翻阅公文，听到声音，她抬头正想打招呼，却皱起眉，立刻起身：“你感冒了？”

“呃？不，没有。”话虽这么说，安娜却不顾自己被毛毯捂出的薄汗，把它往上拉，以遮住自己的脖颈。

艾莎已经靠近了安娜。她摸了摸安娜的脸，安娜缩了一下，没能躲过。

这下可惨了。她暗想，确信艾莎已经摸到自己的汗。她姐姐的目光迅速扫过安娜被毛毯遮住的脖颈。安娜心虚地把毛毯裹得更紧，但为时已晚。艾莎的眉头皱得更深了。

“你不该——”她很快停下，“抱歉，这是你的自由，我无意对此指手画脚——我不会再说了。”

不该什么？安娜没懂。她盯着艾莎的眼睛，试图看透这位总是下意识把自己的一切情绪藏起来的姐姐。不该交“男友”？不该做爱？还是不该这么做爱？

但刚说完“不会再说”的艾莎很快解答了安娜的问题：“疼吗？——抱歉，我的意思是——这其实就是淤青，不是吗？”

安娜想起她被艾莎压在床上亲吻的场景，脸上有点烧。

“有点疼。”她撒一半谎。其实很疼，疼得要死，不仅是淤青，她的肌肉被迫绷紧近一个小时，浑身上下痛得像背着几十斤石头绕阿伦戴尔跑了五圈，早上差点没能下床。

艾莎呼出一口气，拳头握了又松，好像只要安娜一声令下，她就会冲出去把那位罪魁祸首揍进黑海的最深处。停顿许久，她又开了口：“你喜欢这样吗？”

安娜老老实实地回应：“不。”

现在，她能看见这位冰雪女王眼睛里冒出的火焰了。

很好，至少艾莎本人不喜欢这样。安娜的脚步轻快了起来，拉着艾莎在沙发上坐下，后者仍焦虑不安：“只要你说——”

“别看扁我，我是谁呀？阿伦戴尔的安娜！我知道该怎么做。”

话是这么说，但安娜心里没底，因为她们俩都再清楚不过，如果安娜真的不喜欢，她会在被折腾成这副样子前把对方揍得连娘都不认识，绝轮不到艾莎来操心她的事。

但凡事都有例外嘛，不是吗？

于是，艾莎也完全没把安娜哄她的话当真，她急得发抖，差点就开始绕着安娜打转了。

安娜很享受。她在沙发上摆了个舒服姿势坐下，说：“我爱她（her）。”

“‘她’？！”艾莎的声音放大了。她很快意识到自己的失礼，咬牙切齿地压低了声音，“就算是女性，也不可以这么对你！”

“她不是故意的。”

“这怎么可能不是故意？！”

安娜顿了顿，看向艾莎：“那艾莎觉得应该怎么做呢，如果艾莎和我交往的话？”

她的姐姐迅速反应过来——或者该说，她过分敏感了：“我们俩不可能——”

“只是个比方。”

安娜不过随口一问，这个问题很好回答。对你好啊，爱护你啊，这些话连最笨的人都知道怎么回答。可艾莎沉默了好久。

“我不知道。”最后，她轻轻地说，“我大概会像现在一样对待你。”

安娜犹豫片刻，指着自己脖子：“只是比现在多了这个？”

“这——！”艾莎大吃一惊，盯着安娜半掩着毛毯的脖子，脸迅速地红起来：“我不会这么做！”

安娜指向自己的唇：“那就这个？”

艾莎的目光乖乖地跟着安娜的手指走，脸更红了。

天啊……安娜觉得自己的脸也跟着红了起来。艾莎真的在认真地想象接吻！

艾莎说：“这个话题就此打住！” 

“艾莎？”安娜没能憋住话，“你有什么想要做的事情吗？”

“这是另一个话题吗？”

安娜含糊地点头。

“对了，你的女友——”

“这个话题也打住，放心，我没事。”安娜说这句话时响亮又自信，直叫艾莎犹豫地眨了眨眼，“我是说，艾莎有什么一直想做却没有做的事情吗？你要知道，我可以为你做任何事，真的。”

“你提了个怪问题。”艾莎干笑一声，“我没有任何想要做的事情，安娜，你已经给我我想要的一切了。最多……只要你平安，就足够了。”

（三）

“完全不够。”

艾莎说，再次凑上前，吻了安娜。

安娜没法呼吸。她被压在她的王位上，黑绿色礼服被动作松脱掉一点，露出内里浅绿色的胸衣边缘；长裙直撩到大腿，艾莎隔着百褶裙摸她的大腿内侧，褶皱带着柔和的角，从膝盖刮向下体。

“艾莎，艾莎……”安娜缓不过气，说话断断续续，“不要，在这里……去卧室，好不好？”

“这里离卧室很远。你想要逃跑？”

安娜看着她的眼睛：“我不会跑的，艾莎，我是你的。”

艾莎思考片刻，退了一步。安娜抓住她的手，跟着艾莎的后退起身，动作快得踉跄一下，好像她才是那个害怕对方逃跑的人。

“脱掉。”

“卧室——”

“脱掉，我就带你去卧室。”

安娜看了看四周。现在是午夜，四周静悄悄的，所有仆人都去睡觉了。可月光明亮得过分，透过落地窗直射进大厅，把这里发生的一切照得清晰。

“艾莎……”

“脱掉。”艾莎说，越过现任的阿伦戴尔女王，坐在女王的王位上，支着下巴看她，“我们几天前就重复过这场对话。你忘记当时我是怎么做的了吗？”

安娜手足无措地站在艾莎面前，好像她才是那个被女王审讯的犯人。最后，她把手指放在外套唯一的金属衣扣上：“如果有人过来了，可不可以帮我看一下？”

艾莎凝视安娜放在衣扣上的手指：“当然。”

于是，那手指开始解开衣扣。

咔哒。

带着细小绒毛的黑色外套融入黑夜，看不分明；但女王揭开自己的外套时，衣料边缘的透明宝石像星星一样在月光下闪烁。就像将熟透的果肉挤出果皮，深色衣物一寸寸地从肌肤滑下，泛红的双肩，隐隐约约的二头肌，锁骨下方的胸部，都伴随衣服的褪去呈现在艾莎眼前。胸罩经过之前的挣扎已经失去了原本的功用，大半的乳房裸露在外，似乎连乳晕都……可是在黑夜里什么也看不清楚。

艾莎说：“停下。”

“现、现在吗？”安娜僵硬地停止动作。她的衣服只脱下一半；她的身体赤裸了一半。

“是的。”听见这话，安娜想将自己的胸罩正一正，被艾莎呵止。“过来。”

安娜抱着双臂不让衣服彻底滑下，被长裙遮掩的内部，内裤似乎已经松开，她只好小碎步地挪向艾莎。

艾莎把自己双腿张开一点：“舔。”

安娜怔怔的，低头看向艾莎的下半身。

艾莎看见安娜的喉结上下动了一下。

她的妹妹没有发表任何反对意见，就俯下了身子。她跪在地上，脱去艾莎的裤子和内裤，瞥了艾莎一眼，才一边轻抚艾莎的大腿内侧，一边亲吻并舔舐艾莎的下体。她的动作缓慢又笨拙，可艾莎还是感到自己的下体很快变湿。她伸手抚摸安娜的头发，看到她妹妹的女王王冠在自己的手指边闪闪发光，伴随安娜的动作轻轻摇晃。艾莎发出一声呻吟，那黑夜里分外显眼的王冠于是停顿了一下，舔舐发出的水声愈发卖力。

她学得很快，太快了——艾莎打了个哆嗦，在自己失去控制前推开安娜的脑袋。

“艾莎？”安娜小声问，额头还抵着艾莎的手掌根部，舔了舔嘴唇，双手搭在艾莎膝盖上、抬眼看她的样子像只做错事的小狗，“不继续了吗？”

艾莎没说话。她摘下安娜的王冠放在一旁，打了个响指，重新变了条裤子穿在身上，（安娜看到这一幕时下意识地摸了摸自己暴露在外的肩膀，努了努嘴）拉一拉安娜的衣服示意她起身坐在自己的大腿上。在这过程中，艾莎顺手将双手探进安娜的裙下，从她的膝盖一路抚摸到她浑圆的屁股，满意地捏了捏。

“艾莎。”坐定以后，安娜又开始喊她。小狗的眼睛依旧亮晶晶的，看看艾莎的双眼，再看看她的唇。她乖巧地等待，把自己的唇抿了又抿，却始终听不到艾莎开口。她忍不住了：“我可以吻——”

“坐好。”艾莎打断她，“别把身子往前倾。”

安娜嘟囔一句什么，艾莎没听清。她在抱怨吗？没等艾莎想明白，她的脸就被捧住了——安娜吻了她。艾莎推一下没推开，便由着她亲吻，一只手继续玩玩具似的抚摸安娜的屁股和大腿。手指抚摸到下体时，才发现安娜已经湿透了。与几天前的躲闪不同，安娜沉了沉身体，迎接艾莎的抚摸。

真该死，她已经习惯了。艾莎咬咬安娜的下唇，趁机推开她，问：“你喜欢这样？”

安娜一愣：“这……这只是……”

“你喜欢跟你姐姐这样？”

艾莎得承认，这一切欲望都来源于她，但这不代表这欲望是对的。

“当然不——”安娜否认，拉长了的尾音里却带上了疑问的语气。她皱着眉看向艾莎的眼睛，不知为何，艾莎可以看到这墨绿色的眼睛底下反射着金黄色的光。这金黄色是从哪里来的？

安娜说：“可你是艾莎啊。”

正因为是艾莎，正因为是你的姐姐，所以才不该——但说到底，她为什么开始在梦中追究什么三观了？艾莎盯着安娜身上的吻痕，焦虑地心想。她喜欢亲吻安娜的感受，却不希望安娜跟她一样。这是错的，她不能让两个人都错。

“艾莎？你的眼睛变淡了……你醒了吗？”

但这也是梦，不是吗？

“呜！”

安娜猛地起身，被艾莎按住大腿压回去。

在长裙掩盖的内部，一根小小的柱体，正被艾莎缓缓地推挤进安娜的阴道。

“这是什——什么？艾莎！把它拔出来！”

“我控制好成分了，它不是纯冰，不会冰到你。”

“没有冰到，但是——艾——天啊！”

艾莎已经把它推进了最深处，手指抵着柱体的根部。裙下传出窸窸窣窣的响声。

柱体在伸长。

“艾莎！这一点都不好——玩！”

“或者只是没碰到位置。”柱体停止生长后，艾莎抵着柱体的食指开始小幅度转动，直到擦过某个位置时安娜打了个哆嗦。艾莎挑眉：“现在应该好玩了？”

“不！”

“不吗？”艾莎收回手，“别让它滑出来。”

“这不可能！艾莎——我们就不能像之前那样结束吗？”

“不。”艾莎饶有兴趣地说。她扶着安娜一起起身，把她凌乱的衣服慢悠悠地理好。“它要掉出来了，安娜。”

“那就让它掉出来！”

“不可以。”艾莎想在句子后加个“不然的话”，但意识到没有什么威胁能威胁到安娜。但也没有什么比艾莎的话更有效。“推回去。”

“不要！”

艾莎看着她。这很奇怪，艾莎不知道为什么，只要安娜对上她的眼睛，她就会很快对艾莎言听计从，无论她提的是什么过分的要求。

安娜的一只手探进自己的裙摆。

她好像听见了黏腻液体摩擦的细小声音。

裙摆放下了。

“好了？”

安娜僵硬地点点头。

“我是说——夹好了？”

安娜咬住下唇。

那就是好了。艾莎点点头，转身走上阶梯：“别让它滑出来第二次。回卧室吧。”

她走得飞快，完全不顾身后的安娜。这会是一段漫长的路程，不是吗？但其实最好的方式是不予理会。安娜可以不把那东西塞回身体里，可以就这样离开，可以不去吻艾莎，还可以揍她一顿。解决方式有无数种，但总之，最好的方式绝对不会是“顺从”。太奇怪了，安娜也从来不是会选择“顺从”的人。

到底要做到多过分，才会让这个女孩攻击自己，让她恨自己？

艾莎逃跑似的踏进卧室，把门关上，没有上锁。她的双手在发抖。

安娜为什么还没有上来？因为她离开了，彻底离开了？她不可能会真的乖乖夹着那东西上来，天知道这样得有多费力！

艾莎强忍着才没有出门寻找安娜，可她止不住地想象。安娜是离开她了，还是真的听了她的话？她会不会摔倒？她会不会哭？艾莎想着这些，咬着指甲在房间里一圈一圈地转。

直到门把转动。

她来得太快。艾莎长呼一口气，跌坐到椅子上。

“你不听话。”她平静地对进来的安娜说。

“我很听话。”但安娜说，哆嗦着上前，拉着艾莎的手往自己的下体探去。

她摸到硬硬的一块，露出一小截。安娜的臀部在拼命绷紧，紧到她的颤抖艾莎不用摸都能感觉到。

“只是这不够，完全不够。”安娜继续说，快要哭了，“艾莎，我想要你。”

艾莎眼前一红。回过神来的时候，她发现她正把安娜抵在墙上，一直手握着的那根柱体比之前更粗更长，上面沾满了黏腻的液体，正在安娜的身体里进进出出；她的另一只手正揉着安娜的阴蒂。她就全想起来了。她想起来为什么横躺在地上的椅子上布满冰晶，为什么床单会出现在房间的角落里，为什么桌子上的东西散落在地板的各个地方，为什么阳台的玻一扇门被撞得歪斜……

然后，她透过玻璃的反射，看见一头狼。

这头纯白的狼巨大得塞满了整个屋子，长毛依旧遮掩不住它强壮的肌肉。它的喉间发出阴沉的吼叫，鼻孔吐出白雾，每一颗獠牙都足够穿透人类的胸膛。还有那对金黄色的眼睛……它饿了太久了——

艾莎猛地一颤，瞬间出了一身的冷汗，紧张地把安娜抱进怀里，环顾四周。没有什么白狼。房间里只有她和安娜。她一定是产生了错觉。

再然后，她意识到疼。

后背火辣辣的，恐怕有无数条指甲的抓痕；但最明显的还属肩膀靠近脖子的疼痛。她被狠狠地咬了一口，每颗牙齿留下的痕迹都可以摸得清楚，流出的血还没有干掉。

艾莎小心地让柱体消融，把安娜抱起来。女孩经过刚刚的高潮就没有说过别的话，但她的脑袋靠在艾莎的肩上，呼吸渐渐变得平缓，甚至开始打起了鼾。艾莎放了心，这才好好端详起镜子里她肩膀上的伤口。

不知道为什么，她的心跳开始加速。镜子里的女人和平时没有什么两样，但艾莎似乎看到她自己眼瞳里沉淀着一点金黄。她再次感到一阵眩晕。

这是梦……是的，这不可能是现实。那白天里，她看见安娜脖间的淤青是什么？是她前几天干的吗？不、不对……这是梦。安娜有一个该被狠狠教训的女友，以及，她自己做了个自私又恶毒的梦，这是两码子事情，只是刚好撞在一起，才把她搞糊涂了。

幸好这是梦。艾莎盯着镜子里她的伤口看。

不然，她起床以后要怎么解释自己肩膀上的咬痕？

（四）

这是件错误的事，一点儿没错。

安娜四仰八叉地躺在床上，思索着。

（她这五天来有三天时间都用这种姿势躺在床上，没法向罪魁祸首要补偿这点令她非常遗憾。）

亲生姐妹间抱有爱情是错的，所以艾莎对安娜抱有的爱是错的。可既然艾莎真的这么爱了，那么这件事究竟是对是错，就得好好考虑一下了。毕竟是艾莎。

不错，就是这样。安娜对自己精妙的逻辑推理过程非常满意，于是她接着往下想。

艾莎对她做的事情虽然过分，但她不是故意的。要怎么解决呢？答案也很简单：跟此前的解决方法一样，让艾莎满足就好。满足就是她要和艾莎做爱？但很显然，她对艾莎的爱绝对不是爱情。那么她就得勉强自己？那又算不上勉强。跟艾莎做爱的滋味挺好。那就跟艾莎交往？这意味着她以后不能跟男人相爱了？倒不是问题。男人哪有艾莎重要？

安娜很高兴：跟之前的所有事情一样，她又想出了个绝妙的解决方案。世界和平万岁！

——不对，等一等。

安娜翻了个身，随手把一个枕头抱进怀里。

她愿意和艾莎交往，她也愿意和艾莎做爱，那她对艾莎的感情到底是不是亲情？亲情和爱情的界限究竟在哪儿？

这是个太哲学的问题，安娜很少看哲学，或许雪宝能解开迷惑。但这些话题不是雪宝该听的。

安娜想得头痛，把枕头一丢。

一个很大的问题是艾莎太粗暴了。安娜不喜欢粗暴，她相信艾莎其实也不喜欢。即使艾莎此前对她做的事情当真能反应艾莎的爱好，她也不会做得那么过分。她会好好地问安娜的意见的。

“安娜？”一只骚动的手探进安娜的衣服下摆，接着，一个轻轻的吻落到她的肩上。

安娜用手里的羽毛笔尾端撩她身后女人的嘴唇：“工作还有一堆。”

“我等会儿帮你解决一半。”

“很好！”安娜麻溜地把笔丢到一旁，一扭身和艾莎面对着面，朝她脸上吧唧一口：“让我们上天堂吧！”

“这么快就答应了？”艾莎一挑眉，“你是不是欠了三天的工作，早就打算推一半给我了？”

“才没有，怎么这么不相信你妹妹啊！”安娜底气十足。

因为欠的是五天。

不给艾莎过多思考的机会，安娜开始快速脱自己的衣服。但艾莎抢先拦住她：“书房里，你确定？现在是白天，仆人们随时可以进来。”

安娜拍开她的手，毫无顾忌地继续脱她的衣服：“你不喜欢书房吗？”

“等等，安娜，我听到脚步声了！”

安娜亲亲她的嘴：“我相信某人一定有能耐现在把门关上并冻上锁。”

于是门“砰”地关上了，一大块冰晶张牙舞爪地从锁孔里直戳出来。

“我怎么会这么爱你？”安娜笑嘻嘻的，开始脱艾莎的衣服。她看见艾莎深蓝色眼睛，里头映着她自己的笑容。之后一切都会是顺理成章的。没有可以躺的地方，她们就会拿桌子当床，文书被安娜一手臂扫到地上，激起艾莎抱怨，但她只消多献上几个吻，她的姐姐就会忘记她那强迫症和洁癖，乖乖地吻她。艾莎亲吻她的身体，会吻得小心翼翼，“这其实就是淤青”，嗯？但她要怎么跟艾莎解释，她很乐意艾莎在她的身上留下淤青？“虽然这是淤青，但这也是吻”，这样如何？再好不过，再好不过，于是这吻会遍布她全身，偶有几个吻留下她来过的痕迹，然后她吻她的下体，或者用手指。用手指是最好的，那样，她就可以注视着艾莎那双美丽的深蓝色眼睛高潮。

安娜就高潮了。

等等，什么？她高潮了？安娜盯着自己的手指，这才意识到这点。她幻想着她和姐姐恋爱，幻想她和姐姐做爱，幻想着她姐姐的深蓝色眼睛。

她想着她的姐姐自慰，然后她高潮了。

（五）

“陛下？”

“呃？”安娜揉一揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊地起了身。

“您怎么在书房睡着了？”凯困惑地说，“最近的公务不忙啊。”

“啊……确实不忙。我只是在等——”

她刹住话语，突然摸上自己的衣服扣子。她这颗扣子在十天前崩开过，她没有找裁缝，是自己偷偷缝上的。这扣子在那之后再也没崩开。

艾莎已经十天没来阿伦戴尔了。

“最近公务不忙。”安娜喃喃。

“是的，陛下。”

“很好。”安娜点点头，“给我备马。”

她奔向阿塔霍兰。艾莎借助水灵可以很快地走捷径在两地往返，安娜走陆路却需要些功夫。她自夜晚出发，仗着自己熟悉道路，在弯曲山路里横冲直撞，直到凌晨，才一身疲倦地来到黑海。海滩边有一艘仅容两人并排躺下的小小的木船，这是艾莎载安娜专用的船：因为没人能坐着这小木船渡过黑海，来到阿塔霍兰，除了某位乐意宠一宠妹妹，来个悠长的黑海一日游的第六灵。

安娜费了些功夫，才把木船推进黑海里。她跳进木船，握住没怎么使用过的木桨，深吸了一口气。

没人能驾着这种小木船渡过黑海。在过去动荡的日子里，连最豪华的皇家用船都过不去。

但安娜总会有办法。她想不出来，那就只管往前走，答案总会在前方等她。安娜一直是这么做的，她还没有失败过。安娜下定决心，摇起船桨。

她出发得匆忙，几乎没有睡觉，又饿又累，却并不困。为什么不好好休息一下再出发呢？她没能联系上艾莎，但风灵始终在向姐妹俩报告对方的平安。艾莎没事，她很清楚。

可她现在就想见她，一刻也不能等了。

随着小船的深入，黑海的浪开始变大了。

安娜卖力地划动船桨，暗叫不好。这小木船实在太简陋了。

“艾莎？”她大喊，“你在吗？我知道你在——呜哇！”

船翻了。

好极了。安娜沉进海底，看见海面的微光。我叫你的名字，你就这么回应我——好吧，这跟艾莎没关系，她不该怪罪到艾莎身上——她只是有些生气。安娜向上游动，身边突然有一道蓝色的光芒越过她。是水灵！水马将她的木船顶正，还顺便托了托安娜，让她能够快速地爬回船上。

安娜拧着湿漉漉的衣服：“谢谢，水灵。”

水灵冒出个脑袋，点点头，在水下吐起了泡泡，欢迎安娜的到来。

“你看到艾莎了吗？”

它僵了僵。

消失了。

“嘿！你——”

安娜没能把接下来的抱怨说出口，因为她发现，伴随水灵的消失，海浪也消失了。太阳快要升起，天际浮起一条橙红色的光芒，照亮一角的天空，但黑海仍在黑夜，偌大的海面此时居然除了小木船荡起的波纹再没有别的波浪，冷冽的寒意从远处的阿塔霍兰传来。时间仿佛在这里静止，而前方——安娜屏住呼吸——前方的海面上，有一大片海面被冻结，冰面形成一个巨大的雪花花纹，在雪花的中心，站着一个人。

“艾莎。”

她转向她。

艾莎的肩膀有一个伤痕，安娜这才明白艾莎十天的失踪。她完全忘记自己咬了那么狠的一口……她是不是还抓伤了她？等一下，为什么伤口愈合得那么慢？隔着十米开外，安娜还能一清二楚地看见那血淋淋的伤口，好像它是几个小时前刚咬出来的。

“我想你知道伤口不能总是去摸。”安娜的心脏一下一下地揪着疼，“你总在这种莫名其妙的地方惩罚自己。”

那双金黄色的眼睛眨了一下。这金黄色比安娜此前见过的都要浓烈，还有那个表情……那个表情比她见过的艾莎一切表情都要悲伤。

“过来，艾莎。我就在这里。”

她一动不动。

“你不想要我吗？”

艾莎退了半步。天啊，她要走了——

“艾莎！”

重新对上视线的时候，安娜开始脱掉她的衣服。

她解开她披风的链扣，锁链装饰冰冰凉凉的。她把它丢进大海。

她松开腰上的束带。一圈，两圈，捏在手里，刚刚掉进海里时吸饱了水，有些重。她丢进大海。

外衣。她脱掉。手臂因此暴露在外，冷得她打了个哆嗦。丢进大海。

靴子和袜子，丢掉。裤子。丢掉。她思考片刻，把内裤也脱掉。安娜向身体两侧曲起腿坐在木船上，赤裸的臀部紧贴着船底，往下沉一点就能让船底碰到自己的大阴唇。

背心扣子。她一边解开扣子，一边往下脱衣服。一颗扣子，两颗扣子。颈部和锁骨裸露出来。三颗，四颗。胸部。五颗，六颗，七颗。腹部。

她丢掉。

最后她解开胸罩。

丢掉。

伴随最后一件衣物落水的噗通声，安娜落入一个怀抱。她被扶着腰轻轻推倒在船上，迎上这双金黄色的眼睛。

“艾莎。”她捧着她的脸，挺身亲吻她。艾莎很快迎上。她这金黄眼睛的姐姐今天乖巧温顺，没有对她赤裸的身体做任何事，只是撑着身体，俯下身，亲吻。艾莎找到一个很好的位置，让安娜舒舒服服地躺着，她空出的双手便搭在艾莎的肩上，揉一揉她白金色的长发。

安娜有那么一瞬间，觉得自己在安抚一头无家可归的白狼。

她说：“摸摸我。”

艾莎就抚摸她。她抚摸她的颈部，抚摸她的胸部，用大拇指蹭她的乳头。她抚摸她的腰，她的臀部，她的大腿，然后探进她的下体。

“我湿透了。”

安娜低声说，下身轻轻地磨蹭，吻她的艾莎，吻唇，吻脸颊，也吻她那总是紧皱着的眉间，还在她闭上眼时吻她的眼睛。

金黄色开始褪去。艾莎的动作越来越轻柔，安娜却越来越兴奋。她像一只第一次接触猫薄荷的奶猫，而猫薄荷就是那深蓝色的眼睛。她迎合艾莎的一切动作。她们在船上起起落落，激起船只更强烈的晃动。在她身下摇晃的是木船还是海洋？探进她身体的是手指还是船桨？在她眼前蘸着金黄的深蓝色是日出的天际，还是艾莎的双眸？

她分不清自己是安娜还是大海。

黑海的时间是静止的，只有木船上的时间无穷无尽。

直到太阳挂在天边，阳光把木船晒得烫手，她们才喘息着停下。

“艾莎。艾莎。”

她呼唤她的名字，躺在她身侧的女人的眼睛一眨一眨。那金黄仅余淡淡的一层，深蓝色伴随艾莎的每一次眨眼都变得清晰。

安娜从她随身的小包里搜出一条布条，把她和艾莎的手腕绑在一起。她认认真真地把她们绑在一起，就像在给她们戴上戒指。

绑好之后，安娜满意地摸一摸自己的成果，和艾莎十指相扣，抱她在怀里，等待金黄色的彻底散去。

她等待那双深蓝色的眼睛。

（全文完）


End file.
